


The Vacation That Changed Everything

by CayCharming



Series: Branching Towards You [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayCharming/pseuds/CayCharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Sequel to Branching Towards You)<br/>Tony and Steve's six month anniversary is coming up, so it's time for a trip! At first, Tony was just planning the trip to Disney World for him and Steve...but then he realized Disney World could be the perfect place for a certain Scientist and Archer to finally get together. Tony hatches up another crazy plan and invites all of the Avengers to Disney World with him and Steve...this will be interesting. Oh and guess who crashing the party? Loki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Cayla AN: We're baaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk! Hello lovely people who we love and adore! Branching Towards You 2 is now being written! Everyone do a happy dance! We've also brought Loki into our marvelous fluffy funny world of perfection and craziness! I am so glad to be writing this with Nicole again! She is just too amazing to describe but she is my sister not by blood but by bond and I love her! She's the Steve to my Tony and the John to my Sherlock! She is honestly my favorite person in the world and I adore her! 3 Anyway, going back to this fic is like going back home. :') We are still blown away with how many people reviewed, Favorited and all that amazing stuff! I hope the sequel is just as loved as the first fic! :D This is going to be a blast everyone, Disney World and OUR Avengers, stop to imagine OUR Thor at Disney World and die laughing for 20 minutes! XD
> 
> Nicole AN: Hi readers! Holy. Muffin. Buckets. This sequel is going to be the pinnacle of crack and I couldn't be happier. SDFKsdfjdsal;fs3294ds;fsd Cay is a Goddess. I love this woman! I couldn't have co-written anything nearly as creative without her! Readers, keep in mind that we're from Tumblr and Tumblr has enhanced our brains with horrible-wonderful OTP feels. Our fandoms may slip more than once during this lovely fic, so please forgive us if it's no me gusta for you! WHY MUST I LOVE ALL OF YOU? YOU ARE SO AMAZING! And lastly, ice cream is still delicious and I still love you all! P.S. HI JENNY!

It didn't seem like 6 months had passed for the Avengers, but, passed, they had.

Within those 6 months Tony and Steve only grew closer. Steve had moved into Stark Tower, the team went back to their normal lives, and every now and again, they saved the world.

The situation with Clint and Bruce, well, if you could call it a situation…continued to grow more and more obvious to everyone except Clint and Bruce.

So, Tony decided to hatch up a plan to get them together. A plan that no one knew about.

Tony, being the romantic he was, knew he wanted to do something for his and Steve's 6 month anniversary. He thought long and hard and deiced on the perfect place.

Florida.

There was sun, there was sand, there were clubs…but, most importantly, Disney World. A place that he knew Steve would  _love_  to go to. Disney and Steve went perfectly together because Disney was something that was around in the 40's and was still around now. Much like Steve.

Tony also realized that Disney World would be the perfect place for Clint and Bruce to finally get together. He told Steve of their plans to go to Florida and of course he was excited. Tony just failed to mention that he invited all the Avengers to join them on their trip as well.

He also didn't tell the Avengers that the other Avengers had been invited. It was all very sneaky. He hadn't even told the others where they were going. Only to pack clothes for warm weather.

Tony and Steve were the firsts at the airport.

As far as Steve knew, no one else was coming. Oh, how wrong he was.

Tony wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to his little scheme. He suspected yelling was going to be involved, but, hey, they were going to  _Disney World_! That made up for everything. Or did it?

**oOo**

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov were walking past the airport. It was only a matter of time before they would be at Tony's private jet.

Natasha pulled her luggage behind her with displeasure. She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed at Clint, who was only sporting a backpack.

"You know, you could be a gentleman." Natasha reminded him.

Clint let out a laugh and ignored her. This only angered the fiery red-head more.

"Or you could continue to be a dick. That's completely fine too." She muttered.

Clint put away his cellphone and turned to Natasha immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Tasha." He looked at her suitcase and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Wait a second, what about that whole 'I don't need a man, I can take care of myself' speech? Wouldn't me carrying your bag jus-"

"-Just carry it for me!" Natasha finished, tossing her heavy bag at him.

What? Clint was frustrating her. She couldn't stand to see him being so...so twitterpated. Clint laughed and slung the bag over his shoulders.

**oOo**

Bruce was more than shocked to see Clint and Natasha walking through the airport. He had been told that it was just going to be him and Tony. They were going to go to a lab Tony had bought in some exotic place. Now, he's starting to think that there wasn't a lab in the first place and that this was Tony's way of bringing everyone together again.

He was a little excited to see Clint. For the past six months, Bruce had developed a small crush he hadn't told anyone about, but, somehow, Tony knew, which really frustrated him.

Bruce was carrying only one suitcase as he walked over to them.

"Well, hello kids. Looks like we've been lied to," Bruce said as he approached them.

Clint nearly dropped Natasha's heavy suitcase once Bruce drew closer to them. It fumbled in his arms and he caught it and masked his clumsiness with a stupid laugh.

"Hey Bruce." Clint greeted.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but an unmistakable smirk clung to her lips. "Should have known that Stark would arrange another ridiculous scheme to use us as his puppets." She groaned.

They neared the check-in counter and saw two painfully familiar forms standing at the desk.

**oOo**

"What do you mean my brother is not of Carry-On baggage!? He is my brother and he is needing a ticket for a journey upon the aircraft vehicle you people call airplanes!"

Loki smacked a hand to his forehead and the worker frowned. "Sir, he is a passenger, not carry-on baggage!"

Thor picked Loki off the ground.

"Wench! How dare you doubt my brother-carrying abilities!" Thor boomed.

**oOo**

"Oh my God," Clint said with honest shock. "This is not happening. Tell me that's not Loki because if it is, bad things are about to happen in this airport," Clint said, hissing the final words as they rolled off his tongue.

"Tony wouldn't have invited Loki," Bruce said with confusion as he stared on at the funny, but also sort of freighting scene in front of them.

"I don't think he would have either. Thor must have deiced to bring him along," Natasha said as she stared at the confusing scene with disbelief.

"Bruce, there is a bow and some arrows in this bag. Cover me so I can kill this lunatic," Clint hissed and put the bags down to start opening them.

Bruce panicked and grabbed him by the arm to pull him back up.

"Have you lost your mind? We're in a public air port! You'd be sent to prison, not to mention Thor would be royally pissed at you for hurting his brother!" Bruce shouted.

Clint's eyes went wide with shock. "He turned me into a slave!" He hissed in a furious whisper.

Bruce just smiled at him, "Don't hold a grudge, Clint, it doesn't look nice on you," he said simply and picked Clint's bags back up.

**oOo**

"Put me down you idiot!" Loki demanded of Thor and he quickly did so.

"Brother, they are-"

"Just be quiet, Thor. I can handle this." Loki insisted and looked over at the women behind the counter.

Thor wasn't sure if he used some sort of power over the woman or if he simply charmed her, either way, Loki got his ticket. Thor had turned around and with great shock, saw his Misgardian Avengers team.

"My Friends!" He boomed with shock and pure joy. "What a wonderful surprise!" Thor cheered as walked over to them all and gave them each tight hugs.

Loki cringed at the sight of more than half of the team that took him down. This was a reunion he was  _not_ looking forward to. Thor assured him that it was merely a vacation for the two of them. Guess it was too good to be true. He desperately yearned more time with Thor. He trudged behind Thor, trying his best to avoid the gazes of the others.

"Hey buddy!" Bruce said to Thor. He was swept into a bone-crushing hug by the God. Thor released him and then hugged Clint and Natasha.

"Hey Burger King!" Clint greeted with a laugh, wondering if Thor even remembered he was the Burger King.

"Oh no, we went 6 months without bringing that dreadful day up," Natasha groaned, before cracking a smile.

Thor pressed a fist to his chest and looked up in a longing sort of way before smiling. "Once my kingdom, always my kingdom."

Loki sighed. So THAT'S where the dreadful title came from. Thor had been insisting on having a statue built in "The Kingdom's" honor ever since they had returned to Asgard.

Clint laughed. He had missed Thor. Of course, they had all seen each other when the world needed saving, but they didn't get to joke around that much.

After Thor gave Natasha a hug, Clint stared evil daggers at Loki, which Loki only smiled to in return.

"Thor, please tell me why  _he's_  here before I snap," Clint ordered. He didn't tear his eyes away from Loki.

"Clint, just calm down," Bruce pleaded place a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Sorry, Doc. Can't. Not when he's around," Clint explained simply.

"Father suggested that Loki and I needed to spend more time together." Thor said.

"Much to my displeasure." Loki muttered under his breath.

Thor didn't seem to notice Loki's remark and continued his explanation in a cheery tone. "So, I thought, what better way of spending time with my brother than going on a voyage?" He grinned. "Also, Tony said something about sharing beverages with Loki."

"Sharing beverages?" Clint asked with confusion. He sighed. "Looks like we're stuck with him then." Clint began walking outside towards the area that Tony's private jet was supposedly located.

"Bruce, Tasha," Clint whispered.

Bruce and Natasha caught up to Clint.

"Yeah?" Bruce answered.

"Make sure I don't kill Loki. It seriously may happen if you guys don't keep an eye on me," Clint said.

Bruce laughed. "Clint, you need to let things go. Loki did his time in Asgard and I'm sure he's not as-well…he's probably still crazy-but, I'm sure he won't hurt anyone." He assured him.

Clint scoffed at the idea. "You keep telling yourself that." He muttered. They finally made it outside and saw Tony's jet. It was as if the jet was waiting for them, welcoming them with the stairs of the plane stairs down.

"Well, brother. Shall we be on our way then?" Thor asked. He turned to Loki, who rolled his eyes in response.

They didn't pack any luggage. Why would they? They're Gods. They are supplied with whatever they want whenever they want. They followed behind Clint, Natasha, and Bruce towards the jet.

**oOo**

Tony smirked once he saw all the Avengers walking towards the plane through the window. He thought he should give Steve some sort of warning before this happened. So, he stood and smiled at Steve, who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. The others were getting closer.

"Steve, I have to tell you something," Tony said quickly.

Steve gazed up from his book and smiled at his lover. "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" He asked. "I've been waiting for ages." He frowned, realizing his terrible choice in words. "Seriously though, you've got to tell me."

Tony wished that he had time to make a joke about the ages comment, but he needed to hurry. "Okay. Florida. We're going to Disney World...and just to let you know I invited all of the guys to come with us in hopes we can get Clint and Bruce together and here they-HEY GUYS!" Tony greeted as Clint and Natasha stepped through the door.

"You lied, Stark," were Clint's first words. "Oh, and you let Thor bring Loki, which may result in his death. And if it does, I'm blaming you," He said. Without another word, he left to go put their bags away.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint's behavior. "He's in a bad mood," she explained.

"I can tell," Tony muttered. He gave Bruce a hug when he walked through the door.

"Lab in some exotic place?" Bruce questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah…doesn't exist. But, I had to get you all here somehow." Tony said.

"Steve, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clint said once he came back in the room.

Steve sat firmly in his seat. He blinked once and then sat up and walked slowly away from the group. Silence lingered in the awkward atmosphere, before he turned around and offered them a large grin.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Steve rushed over and gave them all a large hug.

Tony wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. If he was, Steve wasn't going to let him know until they were in private.

Everyone gave Steve a hug and Tony was left with Thor and Loki walking in.

"MAN OF IRON!" Thor cheered. Tony saw Loki sigh from behind him. Thor lifted him into a tight hug and he laughed.

"Hey, buddy!" Tony greeted him. Thor put him down and stepped aside to go hug Steve, leaving Loki with Tony. He grinned at the God smugly, despite how angry he was that he was here.

"I'm not giving you a hug, Reindeer Games." Tony said simply. "And just to let you know, you will hate where we're going. So, maybe you can fly back home to that big rainbow bridge in the sky." Tony offered.

"Why hug me when you can hug your little Barbie Soldier in tights?" Loki grumbled in response. He rolled his eyes. "The entire trip is a stupid idea. I might do just that." He spat.

"Well, you won't see me crying if you do." Tony replied smoothly before walking over to the group, who were in the of course talking about him.

"I had no idea he was calling you guys," he heard Steve say. He sounded happy...at least he think it did.

"He left  _you_  out of the loop too?" Clint asked with raised eyebrows then looked over at Tony, who had appeared. "Some boyfriend you are, Tony." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm taking you guys to Disney World! That makes up for everything!" Tony insisted.

"What?" Clint asked, eyes growing wide with shock.

 _'This group of people will blow the park up by accident_ ,' he thought.

"Disney World? Tony...how old do you think we are?" Bruce asked concerned, but laughed regardless.

"What is the World of Disney you speak of? Are we going to another Realm? I have never heard of it." Thor asked. He turned around to look at Loki, who was making himself a very large drink at the bar. "Loki, have you heard of World of Disney? Father never told me of the 10th realm! Who is their King?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his eyes before taking a long sip of his drink.

"You're taking us to Disney World!?" Steve asked with excitement. He pushed past the group to pull Tony into a big hug. He kissed him on the cheek. "You are the best!" He cooed.

Loki stared at the lovey-dovey couple in front of him and took another long sip, emptying his glass in the process. This was going to be a long flight...


End file.
